Little Problem
by littlemissraven13
Summary: Springtrap gets a charm from Raven. Not long after he first uses it, it goes nuts. Transforming him into a baby. Until Raven can figure out what happened it's up to her and her lover to care for him. There's just one problem, his adult mind is fading. If something isn't done soon he may never be the same again. Rated M for potty mouths.
1. Gift Gone Wrong

Today was a very big day. Today Raven was going to give Springtrap his charm. A golden air guitar. It was made just for his kind of magic. The others all thought his magic was made for destruction and scaring others, when truly it was just uncontrolled. Currently she was on her way with Foxy in tow, to the Frights to surprise him. "Lass are ya' sure ye' wan' ta' do this?" was Foxy's nervous squirm. "Foxy darling two things, first please drop the pirate act, second he's my friend and I have to work today and tonight. Don't forget you insisted on coming along. And I figured while I'm working you can go through with the crowd and be part of the act. After hours I'm going to give the charm to Springy." Raven replied using her nickname for Springtrap. "Raven he's bad news, his magic is destructive!" Raven stopped in her tracks. "FOXY THE PIRATE FOX! I don't ever want to hear you talk like that about him again. Do you understand?" Raven scolded. "Yes." (time skip to after hours, Foxy is asleep in a spare office chair) Now was the time to give Springy his present."Springtrap darling could you come here please? I have something for you." Raven called out. "Coming" was the reply before Springtrap crashed into the window. "Oh my gosh. Springy are you alright." Raven worriedly called out to her friend. "I'm fine, I've just been out of it lately." Springtrap replied rubbing his head. "Well, I have a surprise for you." Springtrap decided to use the door. As he came through, Raven pulled a small glowing orb from her bag. "Here I made this just for you, it wasn't easy but I managed. Hopefully you'll be more accepted by the others." Springtrap took the orb and it opened to reveal a charm. "I-I-It's a charm. But, why? Was his curious reply. "Because, I know that you're having problems controlling you magic. And this is supposed to help, it will even allow you to turn human. If you want you can put it on an try it out." Was Raven excited reply. Springtrap brought the orb to his neck, and felt the charm jump from the orb and clasp from his neck. A bright glow emitted from the charm and surrounded the yellow rabbit. When the glow faded a now human Springtrap stood there. He now had dirty blond hair down to chin level with red strands here and there that reminded Raven of wires, his eyes still looked the same and there was a small black lightning bolt like line under each eye, perfect peach skin, his ears still looked the same, and he wore a tuxedo that looks a lot like Goldie's, but his bowtie was black and he didn't have a hat. "Wow, this feels so strange. I'm afraid to take a step." Was all Springy could get out, before Foxy woke up. "Raven I had the strangest, I dreamt that….. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Foxy screamed before he fell out of his chair and landed on his back. "Foxy, this is Springtrap. I gave him a charm." Was Raven's calm reply. "You mean he's stable." "Yes, I am. And you'll both excuse me, I'm going to walk around for a bit, so I can get used to walking around in this new body." Spring interrupted and began to walk off, taking slow shaky steps. "Yell, if you need anything." Raven called out. She then began to calm and explain to Foxy everything. (time skip to twenty minutes later) Springtrap was getting used to this new body and had decided to head back to the office. He noticed camera 5, and realized where he was. A strong burning sensation came from around his neck and he stopped in his tracks. He felt his charm and the moment he touched it his hand burned. The pain was so intense he doubled over and fell to the floor. He cried out as loud as he could hoping that Raven heard him. He saw a blurry figure before he passed out. (during that incident in the office) "And that's what happened" Raven finished explaining to her lover. "I understand it's just that…." *scree* "That's Springy, let's go." was her frantic reply. (back with Springtrap) He was starting to black out. "Springtrap, hang in there big guy." Raven cried out rushing to his side. He then went unconscious. "Oh, no he's unconscious." A bright light began to emit from his charm and it engulfed him. When the light faded, what was left in his place was a yellow baby bunny. Raven was amazed at what she was seeing. Springtrap wasn't torn up, if anything he looked perfectly normal. Quickly pulling out a blanket, she wrapped him up. Running back to the office she called out to Foxy. "Foxy, call Mari quickly. Tell him there's a problem with Springy." "If you say so." Was Foxy's gruff reply.


	2. Questioning

**I'm back. And I have a few things to say. My laptop broke. But I fixed it. And I would like to tell you that I have a DeviantART and Wattpad under the same name. So I you want to check me out please do. I write and act like the crazy person I am. I may be Crazy but I'm the good kind of crazy. Also I'm free for guest starring roles in other stories, just message me and let me know what you want to about my character.**

Before he could dial Mari's number Raven entered with her little bundle. "Raven, what's that?" "It's Spring, now call Mari!" Raven replied. (She's on the verge of a freak-out) "I don't even want to know. Just calm down, I'm calling Mari. (At Mari's House) *ring* *ring* *ring* "Ugh, it's two in the morning, who could be calling at this hour? Hello, who is this?" Mari tiredly answered. "Hey, sorry for calling you this early. But, Raven says there's something wrong with Springtrap. We heard him scream, and she ran off to go find him, came back a few minutes later with a little bundle in her arms, yelling at me to call you. She's freaking out right now, you might want to hurry!" "Ugh, I'll be there in a few minutes, just get her to calm down. See you then." Mari began to dread what he would find when he got there. (Back at the Frights) "Raven, Mari is on his way. But, he wants you to calm down first." "CALM DOWN, HOW CAN I POSSIBLY CALM DOWN!? THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY BEST FRIEND, AND YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM!" "Screaming dosen't help anything." "He has a point." A deep calming voice interrupted. "Mari, thanks for coming." Raven replied, relief filling her voice. "So, tell me everything that happened." (time skip to after Raven explains everything) "Where is he now?" Mari questioned. "On one of my clouds." (Raven has the ability to create clouds that can be sat and even slept on) Guiding Mari to a small cloud, peering down a little yellow baby bunny could be seen. At that moment Springtrap decided to wake up. "H-Hey Spring. How ya' feelin'?" Raven shakily inquired. "My head hurts and…. Either I shrank or you grew." Springtrap replied beginning to worry. "Uh, actually you turned into a baby." Mari calmly stated. "A BABY!? No, no, no, this cannot be happening, my childhood was the worst years of my life. I don't need to go through that again. I was abused, hurt, and…and…" Springtrap began to sob uncontrollably. Raven seeing her friend's distress instantly rushed over, scooped him up and began to comfort him. "Easy now Spring, easy. It's going to be alright. We're going to figure this out, and try to get you back to normal." Beginning to calm from his friend's soothing words, his sobs turned to dull whimpers. Mari chose now to begin asking questions. "Springtrap if it's ok with you, I would like to ask some questions so I can try to piece together what caused this." "S-Sure." Thus Mari began his interrogation. "Before you transformed, did anything strange happen?" "Yes, I had been crashing in to things often. And then Raven gave me a charm, after I turned human I decided to walk around to get used to my new body, after about 20 minutes or so, my charm began to burn, soon after the sensation spread throughout my body, I cried out for Raven, and then I collapsed, as my vision was getting blurry I saw a figure come to my side, then everything went black. The next thing I know is I'm waking up and being told I turned into a baby." "That figure you saw must've been me, coming to your aid." Raven added "Really? Thank you." Mari decided to interrupt the touching moment. "Hmm, Raven where's the charm you gave him?" "Still around his neck. Why?" "I want to know what it was created to do." "Help control his powers." "I have a feeling that it has something to do with this problem." Suddenly the 6 a.m. bell rang. "I'll try to figure this out but now I need to get home. We're lucky that nobody has work today. So I suggest we all get home get some rest, then try to figure out this mess." Mari stated before disappearing. "Ugh, Raven are you going to put me in a diaper?" Spring cautiously asked. "Fraid' so." Was Raven's embarrassed reply. " Well I'll leave you to change him. As you both know pirates don't change diapers." He started to walk towards the exit, a smug look plastered on his face. Anger welled inside of Raven. "Springtrap cover your ears. This is going to be loud, and I don't want to damage your audio receptors." He did as told, and hunkered down as to avoid injury or damage from what was about to come from Raven. "FOXY SEA SALT REDTAIL THE PIRATE FOX! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND HELP ME, OR YOU'LL BE SLEEPING IN THE SHED TONIGHT!" Foxy's X-Scream was heard and he ran back to the office. "Now Raven. You wouldn't make poor old Foxy sleep outside would you?" Raven continued to give him the stink eye, until a thought crossed her mind. "Well, there is one way to redeem yourself. You can call your brother Blood and ask him to fill in for Springtrap. I might even give you a few milk-bones, and a belly rub." Foxy was terribly upset at the thought of his Siren being around Blood. (Siren is Foxy's nickname for Raven) But the promise of a milk-bone and belly rub was too much. "Fine, but if he tries anything you need to let me know." Raven nodded and walked off to her bag to retrieve some diapers that were left over from the whole truth or dare incident. Foxy swallowed his pride and dialed Blood's number. The phone rang twice before there was an answer. "Hello." "Blood, it's me Foxy yer' needed at the frights. There was an incident with Springtrap and Raven thinks that you'll be able to fill his place until we can resolve the issue." "Did you say Raven wants me to come?" "Yes Blood. She did. But if you try anything then I won't hesitate to destroy you. Do you understand?" "Yes brother dearest. But I highly doubt she'll be able to resist me." "Are you trying to issue a challenge for Raven's love?" "Depends. Has she said that she loves you?" "No, but she should soon. And if it's a challenge you want then it's a challenge you'll get. And Raven needs to agree to this. If we do this without her knowing then she'll reject both of us." "Then I'll be there in two hours. Do tell Raven that I can't wait to see her again." The phone was then hung up. Foxy went to Raven to inform her of what just happened. "Raven. How do you feel about boys fighting over you?" She looked from the squirming Springtrap to the man behind her. "Well, I think it's really sweet. Two guys care about me to the point that they fight over me. And considering my personality type it rather surprises me. After all, I am knowing for being kinda crazy. Why do you ask?" Raven then continued to try and get a diaper on Springtrap. "No reason. It's just that you know how me and my brother are." She smiled as she finally managed to get a diaper on Springtrap. "Well, if you two are going to fight then make sure I'm not in the room. How long did Blood say it was going to be before he got here?" "He said two hours." "Great. I'm going to lay down for a bit. And I think Spring might follow suit." She commented noticing how his eyes were drooping. She created a large cloud and set herself and Springtrap on it. Both falling asleep almost instantly. Foxy transformed into an animatronic and curled up next to her as a precaution for if Blood came early and decided to try anything. After two hours the sound of the front door opening and two pairs of foot steps coming towards the office was heard. Foxy went on high alert. Growling, making his fur stand on end, and showing his teeth for Blood as a sign of dominance and warning. Foxy would do anything to protect his Siren. Through the door walked Vincent and Blood. Foxy turned into his beast form and stood in front of Raven. "Raven, you mind calling Foxy of. He looks ready to kill." Vincent called. Apoun hearing her friend and co-worker Raven woke up to see a snarling Foxy and two terrified men standing in the door way. "Foxy! Down! Don't growl at them!"

**I wonder which animatronic Blood is. We'll just have to wait till next chapter or the cover art comes out. The cover art will be on my deviantART LittleMissRaven13**


	3. Bath Time

**If my writing is cruddy, there's a perfectly good reason, minor writer's block. And people and animatronics live in harmony in this story. Also there's creepypastas and horror movie characters, because in my timeline Raven is related to a pasta and horror character. Sorry.  
**

"I'm so sorry. This isn't like him. Foxy what's gotten into you? You've never growled at anyone except my operator." Foxy turned and whimpered, before transforming and standing then spoke. "Sorry Raven. I just don't like the idea of Blood being here. He's not used to entertaining." Raven shook her head and walked over to the crimson fox, giving him a peck on the cheek and a hug. "Thanks for coming on such short notice. It happened so suddenly, and I couldn't think of anyone better." Blood blushed at the comment. "Just tell me what you need me to do, and I'll do it." A look of joy crossed her face. "Thanks. Ok, first there's a couple things you need to know. One, you can't kill anyone, you can only scare them. We don't need any lawsuits. Second, you and the Phantoms need to work together. If you work as a team we can work more efficiently. Now that you know the basics, I'll leave Vinny to update on everything else. I can't stay here any longer. I have other matters to attend to, thanks again for coming Blood. And do you remember what I told you?" "Don't kill anyone, work together, and listen to Vincent. Go now you get home. See you later." Foxy growled, when Blood leaned over and gave Raven a peck on the cheek. Raven giggled, picked up the still sleeping Springtrap, her purse, and left the building heading for her car. She spawned a car seat in the back, with it being in a backwards facing position because she didn't want her best friend getting hurt in anyway. After she strapped him in and Foxy got himself buckled and she got herself in the driver's seat, her phone rang playing an epic version of Pop Goes the Weasel letting her know that her cousin Laughing Jack was calling. She put him on speaker and attached the phone to the shelf on the dash. "What's going on?" "Nothing much cousin dearest. Just wanted to see how you were doing." Raven smiled at how her cousin cared so much for her**.** "I'm fine. So how has it been in the mansion?" She heard screaming in the background, before the sound of a knife hitting the wall sounded out. "Jeff! Watch where you're throwing that, you almost hit me! Sorry Raven, Jeff seems to be just a little bit moody. I'll talk to you later bye." Raven rolled her eyes as the phone shut off, and she pulled into a driveway. She looked over and saw Foxy spacing out. Raven grabbed her umbrella, and got the now awake Springtrap, before going to his door. "Foxy we're home." He noticed Raven, then the rain. She opened the door for him, he changed into his beast form, and bolted for the house not wanting to get his fur wet. Springtrap started to whine and squirm when the rain began to drip off the umbrella, and Raven quickly noticed. "Spring what's wrong? I thought you liked the rain." "Yeah, when I'm inside. I'm not waterproof like the others." Raven shook her head lightly, before an idea came to her. "I might still have some waterproof polish in my room, if you want I can waterproof you." His head jerked up, and a large smile formed on his face. Raven opened the door only to get sprayed with water, from Foxy shaking his fur. "Gah! Foxy, is that really necessary?" He looked up from his spot in the front hall, and grinned sheepishly. "I am considered a canine. So it's only natural that I would shake, when my fur is wet." Raven closed her umbrella, as that was her only shield when she was sprayed. "Next time. Could you please do that on the porch?" Foxy just ran off to his room, causing Raven to sigh. "Maybe I should make Bonnie take him back. This happens every time it rains, and how he put up with it, I will never know. But that's not important right now, the most important thing right now is getting you waterproofed." She then smile that gentle smile of her's, and headed for the stairs. Springtrap was amazed at how large the house was, he could've sworn it was a mansion. They then came apoun a white door, with a silver butterfly on it. When the entered, the lavish beauty of the room nearly made Springtrap's jaw drop. There was a large circular bed with dark butterfly print sheets, with many different shaped pillows covering the entire head of the bead, a matching curtain was drawn open to reveal a beautiful view of a crystal blue pond, winter ice covering the surface, a Japanese folding cover separated the bedroom from what appeared to be the bathroom, sporting a white background covered in many different colored butterflies, a flower shaped fan hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room, a large wardrobe with golden dragon shaped handles sat in the corner of the room, a dark colored dresser with the same handle design, and a jewelry display case sat on top sporting a necklace with many charms hanging from the chain, above it was a large frame with a portrait but what the picture was of he couldn't tell, a large desk sporting a laptop and flower shaped lamp pushed against the wall next to the door, a large bookcase filled with all different kinds of books sat nestled in the corner with the edge of the desk pushed against it, on the edge of the desk sat a small display case with a pair of gloves sporting knives on the the fingers and some sort of black blade sitting next to it inside, and a large glowing orb sat next to the bed, it swam with colors and butterflies, quickly catching Raven's attention. "That's new. Springtrap stay on the bed, and don't move unless I say so." She set him on the farthest edge of the bed, then surrounded him with a protective bubble, before approaching it. Her appearance began to change as she stepped closer. Her hair fell out of it's ponytail, and became longer and wavy, the beautiful pink streaks that decorated her hair seemed to glow, a white flower appeared in it, with pink streaks on it's petals (think of the flower from tangled), her red tank top turned white, the back grew longer and became wavy at the edges, her jeans faded to the same color, then shortened to the point that they were half way up her thighs, her cat ears and tails disappeared, normal ears and white butterfly wings appeared, with the shape of a monarch's and swallowtail endings, entirely white but when she moved a pearly pink sheen could be seen going across. She touched it and a powerful light spread across the room, shining with gold and grey, and forcing both to cover their eyes. When the glow faded they opened their eyes to be met with a short sided crib. "That has never happened before. But there's a first time for everything." She was quick to exclaim while turning back. (timeskip because of writer's block) "Now let's get this polish on you. It'll feel a bit weird, but I promise that after, you'll feel amazing. Now I'm going to start with your ears, so hold still." She dipped her hand into the small jar, before taking his left ear in her other hand, and rubbing in the polish. His leg began to pound the bed, as her ministrations hit his sweet spot. "R-R-Raven." She giggled, dipped her hand into the jar again, and moved on to the other ear, working quickly. Soon enough she was working on his face, being careful around his, eyes, nose, and mouth, soon having that finished, and moved on to his body. She started at his shoulders, and worked her way down and around. Springtrap was in a dazed state at Raven ministrations, Goldie only ever having been one to make him feel like this, seeing as he had a small bit of dog in him, and this was like being petted. But before he knew it, Raven was putting the jar away, and wiping off her hands, gathering a towel, and other items that would be needed for his bath. "Raven, is the bath part really necessary?" She looked over to the shiny bunny sitting on her bed with a towel under him, staring at the objects in her hands. "Fraid so. If we don't remove the excess, there's a good chance you'll end up with bald spots. It's hard enough when Foxy sheds, it's like a giant red fur ball blew up in my house. Speaking of Foxy, I need to give him a bath as well." Raven chuckled, before picking him up, and entering her bathroom, following the same theme as her bedroom. The tub already had some water in it, and cleaning products sat on the floor, ready for use. Raven layed Springtrap on the counter, and removed his diaper, throwing it in the trash, before walking over to the tub, to which Springtrap began to freak out. "No, Raven please no! I don't want to short circuit!" "And I won't let you!" Springtrap looked to her, breathing heavily, his stormy eyes wide, looking to the gentle emeralds that looked back. "I promise that you'll be fine. Now, do you trust me?" He looked to the water, then back to her, before nodding his head. "Good. I'm going to put you in now. If it's too warm or too cold, let me know, and I'll adjust the temperature." She put him in the water slowly, Springtrap's body relaxing once he was in fully, loving how the water felt. Raven grabbed a cloth and dunked it in the water, before adding some liquid soap, the smell of cucumbers filling the room. Raven began with his ears, working quickly to remove the excess wax before it set, finishing in a minute, moving on to his face, working fast, before moving onto his body, finishing in just a few minutes. Pulling him out of the water, and wrapping a yellow towel around him, rubbing it, helping to dry his fur, before brushing it, making his foot go nuts again, before putting a fresh diaper on him. She drained the tub, and filled it with fresh water. "Now to get Foxy. This is going to be fun." Sarcasm coating her words. Raven set Springtrap on her bed, before exiting the room, knowing what was coming next. Raven walked across the hall to Foxy's room, knocking. "Foxy, I just finished giving Springtrap a bath, and I got me to thinking. You haven't had one in a few days, is there anyway you'd be willing to come with me and take one? If you come without a fight, I won't put the leash on you, I promise." The sounds of shuffling and whimpering where heard before the door opened, revealing Foxy in his beast form. "Do you swear?" "Cross my heart." Foxy, came up beside her, staying close as she entered the bathroom, Raven closing the door behind them. "Come on Foxy." She picked him up, being gentle, letting the fox adjust to the water, before taking a cup, and pouring water on his back, making Foxy jump slightly. "Easy Foxy. It's just water." Raven continued to pour water on him till his fur was completely wet, before grabbing some ocean scented soap, and squirting it on his back, rubbing it in slowly. "You're doing great." She continued the process till his entire body had been scrubbed. Raven grabbed the shower head, and brought it down, pulling the plug, and turning on the water. "Foxy, I'm going to rinse you off now. Just stay still, and keep your eyes closed." Foxy did as told, feeling the warm water hit him, and Raven's gentle hands rub the soap out. He kept calm, doing his best not to freak out, even when she got to his tail. "Ok Foxy, I'm done." He opened his golden orbs, and took a look at himself, finding his red fur clean and dirt free. "I'm gonna close the curtain so you can shake." He shook, water spraying everywhere, before two hands pulled him out, his paws touching something soft, as a towel was put over him, a rubbing motion being applied. Foxy's tail went nuts when Raven finished, not having to deal with the water anymore. Raven's phone started ringing again, and she scrambled to pick it up, knowing exactly who it was. "Hey Daddy." "Hey Pumpkin, how's my little killer doin'?" "Fine Daddy. Ya' know, I was thinkn' about tellin' everyone about you and mom. If that's alright with you and her." "I'll have to ask her. I'm perfectly alright with it, but you know how she worries about others judging us, and that spell you used so your friend's memories of us would be changed would be broken, so it might be a bit of a shock to them. Hold on sweetie, your mother just walked in, I'll ask her. Luna, Raven was thinking about telling her friends about us. I'm alright with it, what do think?" Raven quickly heard the familiar voice of her mother. "I-I guess. But I don't want to be there when she does it, you know how insecure I am." "She said alright sweetie. She won't be there, but I will." Her father replied with a slight chuckle. "So when should I come over?" "Let me talk to Fredbear first. I'd like the meet up to happen in the office if at all possible, since it's neutral territory, that way nobody will feel dominant, and there be less chance of a fight. Is that alright with you?" "Perfectly." "Thanks Daddy. I'll talk to him in the morning once I get to the office. Bye Daddy, love you." "Love you Pumpkin, have deadly nightmares." "I will." Raven hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face, took a quick look at the clock, and grabbed Springtrap, before going downstairs and getting dinner going. "Foxy, could you feed Spring for me please?" "Sure." Foxy took the small bunny from Raven, and grabbed the needed items to feed him, having him fed within a few minutes. Meanwhile in the kitchen Raven was having some slight anxiety. Her gas stove was acting up, and it was making her inherited pyrophobia flare, so when the burner did finally come on, it unfortunately came on in a huge burst of fire, which scared Raven greatly, causing a blood curdling scream to erupt from her, and Foxy to come running. He quickly turned off the burner and turned to the startled girl, who now had a few tears in her emerald eyes. "I would appreciate it if you could please tell me why you're so scared of fire, and don't say "because of the spell" because that excuse is not going to work anymore!" "First it's not an excuse Foxy it's the truth, and second hopefully soon you can meet the reason why I'm afraid, I just can't tell you yet." "More excuses. Raven just tell me why you're afraid, instead of lying, and maybe I could help!" "I'm not lying Foxy. I'm telling the truth!" The next thing Raven knew was her cheek hurt terribly, and she felt something running down it. Touching her hand to the area it felt wet, and taking her hand away, she saw the ends of her fingers were covered in her blood, she quickly put two and two together. Foxy had lost his temper, and had hit her, then in the process scratching her, which caused her to bleed. "Raven I'm sorry, I.." "Save it." Raven cut him off, snapped her fingers, made a packed bag appear at her side, grabbed her car keys and cell phone, then promptly left, tears in her eyes, heading strait for her parents house, arriving an hour later, with a now blood soaked towel sitting in her passenger seat. Raven's Father who hadn't been expecting anyone was quickly overjoyed to see his daughter's car pull up, and walked out to greet her, only to be mortified as he saw the blood on her cheek, and the waterfall of tears.

* * *

**I wanna' know if someone can actually guess who Raven's father is. I promise to reveal who it is in the next chapter, but I want to know if someone can guess in the meantime. All the clues are there.  
**


	4. Daddy And Boyfriends

"Daddy. I need a place to stay for a little bit. Me and Foxy..." Raven's Father was next to her in moments, holding her as she broke down crying. "Easy Pumpkin, easy. Let's get you inside. Your mother is going to throw a fit when she sees your cheek, and you can stay here. Let's get you inside." Raven felt her father scoop her up, and the moment they were in the house, Raven saw her mother, and instantly knew what was going to happen. "Who's out there Freddy? Oh, Raven! How my baby girl doin...RAVEN YOUR CHEEK, WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO IT?!" Her mother was next to her in moments, turning her head left and right, looking at the wound. "Luna, calm down. Something happened between Raven and that fox, and I'm guessing this is the end result. Let's get her fixed up first, then we can get details." Raven was carried over to the kitchen table, and set down in one of the chairs, watching as her father grabbed a few things to patch up her cheek, while her mother was nearby bawling her eyes out, just as upset as her father. "Alright Raven, let me see your cheek." Raven turned, showing the bloody mess on the side of her face, hissing when her father touched it to get a better look, making him pull his hand away quickly. "Sorry. Now hold still, I'm going to put some disinfectant on it, so it might hurt a bit." Raven braced herself, before feeling the sting of the alcohol, making her hiss again. There was a different hiss from next to Raven's leg, and she looked down to see her father's Burmese Python Hooch looking up at her, yellow eyes somehow filled with concern. Freddy reached down with one hand, and ran it over Hooch's head. "She's fine big girl. Nothing to worry about." Hooch hissed loudly, and proceeded to coil a fifteen feet of herself around the chair Raven was sitting in. "Hooch honey, I'm fine." Hooch looked at Raven, before laying her head down. "I guess she's staying there. You know how stubborn she can be. You can give her a mouse, but you can't make her eat it." Freddy nodded, before getting a gauze pad and carefully laying it over the wound, then using some medical tape to secure it. "Finished. I'll check it in the morning before you leave. Because if I know you, then you'll be going to work no matter what." Raven phone suddenly buzzed, and she saw a text from Bonnie. (Cue Le Texting Conversation)  
B- I just got a call from Foxy asking me if you came over to my place. Did something happen, and are you alright?  
R-He got mad because I wouldn't tell him why I'm afraid of fire, and slapped me, scratching my cheek in the process. I'm at my parent's house, dad fixed me up.  
B-Doesn't he get that you have reasons for not telling us much? You won't even tell the Shadows or Vincent.  
R-Fraid not. I'll see you at work tomorrow.  
B-See ya.  
(End conversation)  
"Who was that?" Raven looked to her father, who s=was now trying to get Hooch to uncoil from the chair. "Bonnie. He's the big purple bunny with the red eyes." "I remember him, fucker jumped on me." Raven chuckled remembering her father's reaction to Bonnie while he was under the drawkill curse. "I remember it very well." Raven then began to mimic her father. "I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute, not creatures of nightmares, and not smell like a rotting corpse." Luna laughed at her daughter's impression of her husband, before the was a loud his, and Freddy screaming bloody murder. Hooch had gotten fed up with Freddy attempts to uncoil her, and had bitten him, her curved teeth sinking in. Raven jumped up, and took Hooch's head into her hands. "Hooch, let go." Raven took a finger, and dug it into where Hooch's jaws met, making the snake let go of her owner's now bloody arm. "God dammit Hooch, that's the fourth time this month you've bitten me." "Daddy, you pissed her off. Hooch is stubborn, and probably doesn't like the fact that she doesn't have anywhere to be up high. When she was a hatchling, she was always on your shoulders, wrapped around your arm, or you had her on your lap. She was never confined to the floor like she is now. Put a fake tree up for her to climb on, and she might calm down a good deal." Freddy nodded, before his own phone began to ring, with Raven's buzzing with another text. Freddy took his phone and went into the other room, while Raven picked her up from the table, and read the caller ID, seeing it was from none other than Jason Voorhees. (Another texting conversation)  
J-Are you alright? I feel like there's something seriously wrong.  
R-Foxy did scratch my cheek.  
J-Purpose or accident?  
R-Fit of rage.  
J-Where are you, we're coming over. And don't say no, as part of your harem it's our job to worry about you.  
R-I'm at my Parent's place.  
J-We'll be there in twenty.  
(end conversation)  
Raven looked to where her father had just walked in, and sheepishly smiled. "Jason and Tex are coming. They were able to tell that something was up." "I know. I just got off the phone with Tex, I got the same thing." (Twenty minutes later) A knock on the door sounded out, and Raven stood to answer it, finding the two men that made up her harem standing there, both looking extremely pissed off. Tex spoke almost instantly. "I told you so. I told you that fox was bad news, but did you listen, absolutely not. And look what happened, he scratched you." Jason scooped Raven up, which made her keys fall out of her pocket. Tex grabbed the keys, and unlocked Raven's hummer, glaring at the poor girl, even while he got in the driver's seat, and Jason sat in the back with Raven. Tex continued to lecture Raven on how they were right, and she was wrong, when a dirty idea popped into his head. "I know that you would normally make the rules, but I think this time we should punish ya, you've been a very bad girl." Jason's eyes looked from Tex to Raven, before he nodded slowly, making Raven gulp. "Guys please no. Last time I couldn't walk for a week, you know how hard it was to lie about that, without anyone getting the wrong idea." "Sorry darlin', but it's happening." Raven put her head down, and leaned on the window, hearing Tex sigh loudly. "But I guess we won't go that hard on you." They pulled up to Camp Crystal Lake, and Tex proceed to carry her this time, trying to cheer Raven up kisses. "If I've gotta shove it in ya, ta make you smile, then so be it." Jason unlocked the cabin door, and Tex carried Raven in, laying her on the bed, and beckoning Jason over. "I promise to teach you your lesson the best way possible." 

* * *

Author-chan: Hey everyone. I know that the story is straying away slightly, but it will get back on track. I just want to know. Do you want me to write what Tex and Jason do to Raven, or just say she was tired and hurt. If I get enough yes responses then I'll write the dirty chapter, and the chapter after, then post both on the same day. If there's a lot of no response, then I'll just say she was tired and hurt from a wild night. The choice is yous. Also I will have Springtrap read this lovely work of embarrassment, and I will have other characters read other stuff I write. *pulls out a spell book* *looks to Jason and Tex* You two are next, for the age spell. I'm really tired, it's midnight here. Until next time, I'm going to bed now. Good-bye..


	5. Chapter 5: Heartbreak

In the morning after a quick cup of coffee, making sure her now broken heart wouldn't depress her too much, and after short goodbye to her boyfriend, Raven was off, driving her hummer towards the Fazbear Office Building, smiling at the freshly fallen snow. She saw FazSquare, and turned in, hearing noisy children in the main and second building, along with screams coming from the frights. A black shape hit her windshield the same moment she parked, and the yellow hat next to it reveled all. "NIGHTMARE! Get off me car!" His head was up in a flash, fist going in the air. "Meme! And I fell from the fucking balcony. Get something to shield yourself, there's flying Dragon Dicks everywhere. You can blame Fredbear!" Nightmare got off, grabbed his hat, and ran inside, the craziness of the office having already started. Raven grabbed her purse, and a random Loz shield she had in the back seat. Opening the door, the shield went above her head, preparing for the onslaught, and thankfully not getting one. After dashing past all the kids inside, and doing her best to avoid Foxy, who was in human form and working tables, Raven managed to succeed in her mission, and held the shield in front of her as she went up the steps, hearing the shouts. "Fredbear, I'm gonna shove this so far up your ass, that was my favorite knife." The playful voice of Vincent came through, just as Raven opened the door, a frantic Fredbear came running behind her for cover, with a rainbow dildo hitting her shield moments after. "Fredbear..Oh shit...Hey Raven, that didn't hit you, did it?" "Nope hit the shield. Nightmare warned me." A black paw waved from said bear's office. "Now that your here. Could you possibly get my knife from the ceiling? Fredbear tossed it up, and it stuck." 'Sure. I now hereby pull a Ghirahim." Raven snapped her fingers, and the knife came flying from Vincent's office, and landed in his hand. "MY BABY!" Vincent was far too happy to have his knife back. "Speaking of babies, where's Spring?" Nightmare poked his head out. "Foxy put him in the talk room. Something about a nap." Fredbear peeked out from behind Raven, a shit eating grin on his face. "Let's not forget the fact that you almost woke him up twice." "Well I think you both woke him up, or he woke up on his own. Because I can hear crying." Raven promptly walked to the end of the hall, and entered the talk room, hearing the ear piercing wail of a cranky baby bunny. "Hush Spring. It's alright now." Raven walked towards, and picked up the little bunny, cradling him to her chest, quickly discovering that he needed a change badly. "Dammit Foxy. You really are unreliable." Raven walked with the still wailing bunny to the office's bathroom, and pulled a few things from the spare diaper bag she had, beginning to change the messy diaper, while trying to calm down the infant in front of her. "Hush now. It's going to be alright, I'm almost done." And true to her word, within moments, the diaper had been swapped with a fresh one, and Springtrap was in Raven's arms, the baby bunny's cries having died down to whimpers. "I wonder if Foxy fed you." Putting an ear to Springtrap's stomach, she could already hear a faint growl emanating from it. "I don't think he did, let's go get you something to eat." Exiting the bathroom, the first thing Raven noticed, was the redhead entering her office, and it was the very redhead she did not want to see. So she stepped into Nightmare's office, and gained his attention. "Nightmare, could you go and get Foxy out of my office? I really don't want to see him right now, especially after what happened last night." She pointed to the gauze pad on her cheek, adding to her point. "Right away." Nightmare paused his game, and left the room, soon the sounds of dragging were heard, and the slam of a door followed right after, with Nightmare entering the room. "I locked him out of the office, but it's only so long before he gets someone with a key to open the door." "Right. Thanks Nightmare." Raven dashed out, and went to the kitchen, warming up a bottle from her bag, and heading to her office while feeding Springtrap, the infant greedily drinking the fluid. "There's absolutely no way he fed you this morning." By the time she entered her office, Springtrap had almost finished the bottle, his eyes starting to droop. "I guess you didn't finish your nap either." Springtrap merely kicked his feet lightly in response, having just now finished his bottle. "Let's get you down so you can finish your nap." Raven layed a blanket over one of the giant beanbags in her office, put Springtrap down, and layed another blanket over him, the little bunny instantly falling asleep. Right after Raven sat down, and turned on her computer, Fredbear walked in, his fur covered in frosting. "Chica got me." He walked into Raven's personal bathroom, and began to wash off the frosting, muttering curses, while Raven remembered what she needed to ask him about. "Hey Fred, I was wondering if my parents could possibly come in?" "I don't see why not." "Great I'll text them and let them know." Just as Raven pulled out her phone, there was a loud metallic snap, and a giant thud. Raven looked to Fredbear, and saw that his jaw was tightly shut, the spring-lock in his jaw obviously having failed, and he had jumped back from his mouth snapping shut suddenly. Raven leaned her head towards her shoulder, and talked into the radio microphone mounted on her shoulder. "Mike, could you bring a toolkit and a some oil up to my office, Fredbear's jaw locked up. I might need some springs locks too." "On it, I was in Parts and Service anyway, needed a lock pick, forgot my key ring in my office, and somebody locked the door." "I'll unlock it." Raven left her office, and went to the door, unlocking it, and hearing what sounded like footsteps rushing towards the door, Raven opened the door quickly, and a blur of red went flying through, and crashed into the pile of stuffed animals at the end of the hall, Nightmare poked his head out of his office, and looked to the pile, before slowly closing the door as he went back in. Mike came up the steps a few moments after, a toolbox and oil in hand, and looked at the pile. "He's the reason I needed a lock pick. Came into the security office saying that the door was locked. I went to get my keys and realized they were up here, my coffee was too. Here's what you needed." "Thanks." Raven went back into her office, hearing Mike yell about cold coffee. "Alright Fredbear, let's get your jaw open, and don't bite me." Raven took some of the oil, and poured it on the corners of Fredbear's mouth, where a peice called the "Motion Bolt" was, the bolt allowing the jaw to move up and down. "Now this might sting. I'm going to use a screwdriver, and attempt to move your motion bolt." Raven took a flat headed screwdriver, and put it in the groove on the bolt, managing to get it to turn slightly after a few moments, feeling Fredbear jolt. "Now don't move, I'm going to pry your jaw open, and see if I can find the spring-lock that's causing trouble." Raven used the same screwdriver she used to move the bolt, and jammed it into the slightly open portion of Fredbear's jaw, and pried with all her might, managing to pop his jaw open. "THE FUCK." Raven took a par of pliers, and reached into Fredbear's mouth, pulling a small white object out. "I found the problem. I think this is a peice of skull, meaning this has been in there since 1987, unless you've bitten more than one person." Fredbear lightly punched Raven in the shoulder. "Kidding. I'll call Mike in here and tell him we found the missing peice of his skull." Raven popped out of the office, and stated yelling for Mike, the man of subject coming into the office with a now hot coffee. "What?" "Ok, remember how after you were bitten, there was still a little peice of your skull missing?" Mike pulled off his hat, and carefully rubbed his scar. "It's impossible to forget." "I just found it! It no joke has been stuck in Fredbear's jaw all this time." Mike looked in Raven's hand, and gasped. "Holy fucking shit. They actually graphed a peice from a donor, but to think after all this time, it's been walking around!" Fredbear stood, and trotted out of the room, disappearing into his office. There was a knock on the door way, and when Mike and Raven turned, they saw Plushtrap standing there, obviously pissed. "Foxy is glitching. And he's said a few choice words, we might have to shut down for the day." "Alright. Mike it's your turn to fix Foxy." There was a sudden loud wail, and Raven looked past Mike to see Springtrap screaming his pipes out. Raven scooped him up, just as a bright light enveloped him. In a flash, a golden bunny baby, was replaced with a golden haired baby with rabbit ears. "SOMEONE GET MARI! STAT!" There was the sound of pounding footsteps, and Raven saw a black figure run past her door. "Thanks Nightmare." Raven then went to trying to hush the baby in her arms. "Shh shh. It's ok, you're ok." Mari rushed into the room, and it only took a second for him to assess the situation. "I think the situation is progressing faster than I though. We need to reverse this curse, or find a way to hold it off." "You knew this was going to happen?!" "I had my suspicions." Raven sighed, and went to calm Springtrap. "Spring, it's ok sweetheart. Shh." Raven cradled the wailing baby close, helping him to calm down. "I know how you feel, having magic suddenly surge through your body isn't a nice feeling." Raven took a nearby blanket, and swaddled Springtrap, the feeling of being secure calming him completely. "I'll do some research while I'm on break." "Thanks." Raven got back in her chair, and continued to hold Springtrap, it was needless to say she didn't get much work done, but she did get to see Fredbear get cupcaked via the security camera when she went to review footage. At the end of the day, Raven grabbed her bags and left after saying her goodbyes, and telling Foxy to get out of her house, Bonnie agreeing to take him back. She put Springtrap in the back seat, and started for her parent's house. She trudged inside, setting Springtrap on the couch, before calling out. "I'm home." Hooch was the first to appear, her yellow eyes widening at the sight of the baby carrier. "I know. But I'm afraid I have no choice." Tex soon came down the stairs, bag over his shoulder. "Ready to go?" "Yes. I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed." Sher picked up the carrier again, and headed out to her hummer, putting Springtrap in the back seat, making sure he was buckled in, before heading to the front seat, and getting in, letting Tex drive. The moment they started to drive, her mind began to wander back to the events of last night.  
(Flashback)  
"I promise to teach you a lesson in the best way possible." Out of the corner of her eye, Raven noticed Jason seemed like he had something on his mind, until he he spoke up. "I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore." "What are you..." "I can't take this relationship anymore. I'm sorry Raven but it's over." Raven's heart shattered into a million pieces, but she didn't cry, she still had Tex, and he could help her cope. "Tex get off of me, and get your things, we're leaving!" She pushed him off, took her keys, and stormed out to the car. Getting scratched by bushes, and slamming her foot in the door in the process.  
(End Flashback)  
"Babe?!" "Huh?" "We're here. Come on." Raven saw her house, and smiled softly. She got out, got Springtrap, and headed inside.

* * *

**I understand this chapter sucks but I have writer's block. Plus my roommate is in a coma because of a bar fight.**


End file.
